


I can't do this without you.

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Introspection, John and Mary's Wedding, M/M, Mystrade monday prompt, beginning stages of relationship, greg and mycroft care too much, minor Sherlock and John, too many idiots in love, what happens after the wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Greg also left the wedding early, straight to Mycroft. They are just beginning their relationship.Both realize the huge 'obstacle' John's wedding is and how Sherlock will try to cope.  Both knowing how Sherlock feels.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	I can't do this without you.

Mystrade Monday Prompt

I can't do this on my own 

  
  


Three songs, he stayed and then he left. Greg did his part. He came, he enjoyed himself, he laughed at the right parts, he frowned at the other parts, he helped Sherlock solve a murder, all in all. He did more than his part. Now, he wants to be somewhere else, do his part with someone else. 

Without saying goodbye Greg slips out and makes his way back to London.. It's about an hours drive, but he didn't want to stay over at a B&B. He wants to stay with someone else. 

By the time he reached London it was already after 11.

He opens his phone. 

_ "You awake?"  _

**"Yes. Of course. MH"**

**“Waiting to hear from you. MH”**

Greg smiled. He did promise. He types back. 

_ "Can...I come over, or can we meet somewhere?"  _

**"My home, bring the overnight bag. MH"**

Smiling, Greg drives straight to Mycroft's home, the bag in the trunk of the car. He had it the whole time, just in case.

The gate opens for him, before he even alerts Mycroft that he is there. Parking the car, he gets his bag and walks to the front door, which was open. Mycroft standing in the entrance. Waiting patiently, his posture relaxed. His smile is soft as he looks at Greg.

"Good evening Gregory."

"Hey Mycroft. How are you doing?"

"From your face and body language, clearly better than you are."

Greg shrugs and laughs softly. 

"Yeah… Sorry to bother you so late."

"It's fine. I don't mind, come on, I made some tea, unless you want something stronger?" 

"Tea is fine. I can do with some sweet tea."

Greg placed his bag inside, and hung his jacket. He was still wearing the suit and tie. Mycroft gave him a glance over, a few seconds longer than normal before he walked to the living room, Greg on his heels. 

"How was the wedding?"

"Ugh… You know already…" 

"About the murder yes, not about the other part…"

"Yeah...that wasn't so good. I tried Mycroft, I'm trying. I really am, but every time… how can one man be so clueless about a person."

"You mean John and Sherlock." Mycroft answers and hands Greg his cup of tea with small pastry. Greg smiles widely, and Mycroft feels that familiar buzz in his stomach. When Greg smiles like that… And he is on the receiving end… 

"Yeah. You do realize now more than ever we need to keep an eye on Sherlock right? I mean I'm no Holmes but even I can see the effort he puts into going along with everything. Making sure that they think he is okay with everything, and happy for them. I mean.. He folded how many napkins, he is better with folding napkins than some origami guru, and for John, he did it for John.” Greg and Mycroft look at each other and both sigh deeply. Mycroft looks down at his tea. 

"Yes, Sherlock does hide it very well though."

They both sit in silence for a while, thinking about the two men. 

"He called me, reminding me I was invited… That it isn't too late." 

"If you were there, I'd have asked you to dance." Greg replied with a smile, eating the last bite of the pastry. Mycroft blushed. 

"You said that this morning as well, when you called me, reminding me it isn't too late."

"Yeah, well… A plus one would have been nice." Greg’s hand rested on Mycroft’s. He means each word he said.

"I know… it's just.." 

"I know." Greg already knows. He understands Mycroft’s need for time, time to give to their relationship the space it deserves. He will wait. Earning Mycroft’s trust has been a long journey. He won’t give up now. Now that he has this amazing man by his side. 

"What do you want to do now… I… I don't know if…I can't do this on my own." Mycroft softly said, Greg barely heard it. He knows the admission is not easy. That it takes a lot for Mycrfot to admit this. Greg squeezes his hand, trying to convey everything words cannot. 

"You don't have to do anything alone. With Sherlock I'll help, you know that. I always helped. Always will. With you and me… And this… between us… It's ok. You don't have to do it alone either. Confide and trust in me.. I'll be there every step of the way."

Mycroft’s blue eyes are fixed on his, their fingers are interlined and their souls are linked together.

They are both sure there will be time and space for them. But not now. Now their time is for Sherlock.

“Thank you Gregory. My feelings for you...are...exceptional compared to the masses.”

Greg blushes and looks down. 

“Same Mycroft.” 


End file.
